Changed Lives
by Morningstar04
Summary: Draco Malfoy joins Dumbledore's Army at the persistence of his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. This change sparks more as they, along with the Golden Trio, Ginny, and Neville try to fight the growing darkness.
1. A Change of Heart

**This is a new story. Don't judge me; I know the other ones aren't finished. But I like Harry Potter better. I also give thanks to my friends for pushing me to publish this!**

**This chapter has been rewritten as of Sept. 2013. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to other people!**

Chapter One- A Change of Heart

She held him by the hand as she skipped up to the seventh floor, dragging him along. His anxiety grew as his pace slowed when they reached the middle of the corridor where a large tapestry normally hung. The sound of their echoing footsteps hushed as they stood in front of an intricate door. This particular door only showed itself to those who wanted to learn, who need to defend themselves from the darkness that plagued their world.

"Are you sure about this Luna? They won't exactly appreciate you sneaking a snake into the lions den." The normally calm and collected Slytherin Prince was looking worse for wear as his now shaggy white blond hair fell into his eyes.

"Of course, Draco. If you're worried about the Nargles I've brought a cork necklace just for you. Besides, there are more than just Griffindors inside." Luna's dreamy tone was not very reassuring, the fact that her friends would hex him once they caught sight of him. To them, Draco Malfoy was someone to hate, but by some miracle Luna Lovegood saw him as someone to trust.

"That doesn't exactly make me feel better, Luna…" murmured Draco hesitantly.

He wouldn't even have been in this situation if it wasn't for his mother.

When You-Know-Who returned at the end of last year, his mother knew his father would return to His service. She had readied divorce papers and moved over half of the family's fortunes to her personal vaults without his father's knowledge.

She had even sat him down to explain the horrors his father had committed under You-Know-Who.

It was as if he saw the man who raised him in another light. He wasn't just the man who taught him to ride a broom, but the man who had broken so many families beyond repair.

The divorce was finalized within two weeks; it paid off being one of the last living members of the Black family not wanted for murder or in Azkaban. Mother moved them to a villa near the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. She managed to get Draco to agree to see a Mind Healer to rid him of Father's evil influence. It paid off, he felt remorse for just about each decision he had ever made in his youth. Draco had taken to wondering the grounds of his new home, going deep into the woods on some days to clear his mind.

The woodland areas themselves held a soothing kind of magic, enough to calm his, at times, raging temper. There, deep within the undergrowth, he ran into Luna, who was doing some exploring of her own.

They grew closer as he apologized for his years of cruelty towards her and she showed him the secrets of the forest land he owned. He changed nearly his entire self, but thankfully for the better. At this moment Draco wasn't confident in his agreement to join the young Lovegood in learning from Dumbledore's Army, led by his now former arch-enemy Harry Potter.

Especially with the fact knowing none of the other three houses there would accept his presence. But as Luna looked at him with her hopeful silvery eyes he remembered why he was standing in front of the room that held most of the people who despised his very being. He snapped out of his revere as Luna tightened her grip on their linked hands, it was now that he looked up at the seemingly looming, dark door before him. Luna lifted her hand and placed it on the door knob, she pushed open the door and there was no running now. She walked ahead of him as he dropped her hand and stayed in the doorway. A voice sounded in front of them and drew his eyes away from the girl in front of him.

"Luna! There you are. Where have you been? You've never been late to a single meeting before," Neville Longbottom question the small blonde Ravenclaw who, along with the door, blocked him from view. As she fully entered the room and pulled Draco's arm to being him inside to close the door, Neville's eyes widened and his wand snapped to attention. A curse on his lips as he stared down the blonde, Neville spoke only to Luna but did not remove his eyes from the young Malfoy. "Luna, get away and go find Harry or the others. A snake seems to have slithered in behind you."

At his command Luna only cocked her head in confusion, as to question why anyone would want her to move away from Draco. She stayed stationary and spoke to Neville in her calming, serene tone, "I thought I had informed all of you that I would be bringing someone along with me. Harry even said I could invite anyone willing to learn how to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Draco surprised himself when he had no reaction to the name that struck fear into the heart of his own father. Longbottom didn't lower his wand even a centimeter and eventually others had noticed the newcomers and some went to fetch the Golden Trio.

It seemed like a stampede had sounded in the few seconds it took Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to reach the front of the room. The four of them had their wands drawn and pointed at the Slytherin who had entered the proverbial lion's den. All the other members stood crowding them in curiosity.

"It seems that the Wrackspurts have entered the room and invaded everyone's brains," she turned to Harry, "I believe he should start learning as everyone else did the basics of course. Don't you agree?" She turned her body so she could visibly grab Draco's hand, then she started to drag him towards the other side of the room. "Come Draco, we need to find something to repel the Wrackspurts."

She waltzed, quite literally, to the other side of the room. Halfway there they were stopped by Mr. Ron Weasley who was scarlet faced and standing in their path. He managed to push the two blondes away from each other and pulled Draco up by the collar as he stood between them.

"I don't know what you think you're doing here Malfoy, but you better get out now before you become a ferret for the second time in your life." Malfoy opened his mouth to make an angry retaliation when Ginny came from behind them and attempted to force her brother to drop the other boy's collar.

"Oh, come off it Ronald. Luna obviously trusts him, so why don't you give him the benefit of the doubt first before you go off and make a prat of yourself?" As Luna's best friend Ginny was privy to the fact that the two had begun dating during the summer. Ron's ears burned as he roughly dropped Draco onto his feet.

"Now, why don't we allow them to explain before you decide to hex him, hmm?" At that, Ron had been successfully cowed and stomped off to throw a few spells at one of the practice dummies not too far from them. Hermione rushed to his side and seemed to be scolding him further as he tried to concentrate on sending a disarming spell.

Harry had finally reached them and just stood there. He looked Luna in the eye and only asked her one question. "Are you absolutely sure we can trust him?" At her nod he turned to Draco and held his hand out to shake, "Welcome to Dumbledore's Army."

Luna's proud smile was blinding.

**Please Rate & Review. Druna doesn't have nearly as much fics as it should! :3**

**Yay! Better now! Sept. 2013. **


	2. A New Ally

**It's been longer than I would have liked, but for some insane reason I made my New Year's resolution and decided to actually do my homework this year. So chapters will hopefully come closer together! **

**Without further ado, the second chapter of **_**Changed Lives**_**! **

**Except for this: Disclaimer- I do not own anything that belongs to others!**

**DMxLL~DMxLL~**

**Changed Lives Chapter 2: A New Ally**

Draco's eyes widened at the show of acceptance from his former enemy. His slightly sweaty hand finally raised to shake Harry's outstretched hand, Luna still beaming proudly. Harry and Ginny nodded to Luna as they took their leave to disperse the lingering students and get them all back to work.

Luna took hold of Draco's hand and proceeded to drag him towards the back of the room once more. They reached a door that lead to a room with dozens of boxes stacked on top of each other, and the Ravenclaw began to search for the items they needed to repel the Wrackspurts plaguing the D.A. members. Draco only began to assist when he saw Luna having trouble reaching the boxes at the top of the mound. This box undoubtedly held what Luna was searching for, lengths of string and oddly colored radishes were the contents of the box Draco held and the one under it.

The blonde girl motioned for Draco to follow her out of the room to a table nearby and placed her box on top of it. The Slytherin followed her lead as she began to string the colorful objects to hang them. They continued for a few minutes when Luna decided that they had enough for the entire room.

"Come, Draco. I need you to hold the ladder as I place these around the room, they should help the others notice the Wrackspurts and stop whatever it is they are doing to attract the small creatures." She began to push him back towards the room they were just in and he walked at a steady pace trying not to focus on the dozens of eyes that watched him interact with Luna and trace him as he continued to the large storage room.

He tripped on his way towards the back of the room where he had seen a ladder; he looked down to see a circular golden object with an hourglass carved into it. Pushing it aside he continued toward the ladder, picked it up, and went to find his girlfriend who was waiting at the opposite corner of the room with the decorated wire. She was talking to Neville as he walked toward her dragging the magically expanding ladder behind him. Luna and Neville turned toward him as he reached him, Luna smiling at him and Neville looking at him with a calculating look.

Draco nodded to Neville in greeting, "Hello, Longbottom." Surprising him, Neville seemed to make a decision and smiled at the blonde boy.

"Malfoy," Neville stuck out his hand and nodded to the green clad boy, "Fortunately for you Luna explained some things and I've decided to forgive you and try to be friends, how about it?" The young Malfoy's eyes widened as he took Neville's hand and shook it, Luna now beside him beaming once more at his progress of reconciling with his old enemies.

"Thank you; I'd like that Long…Neville."

Luna stepped forward then, and turned toward the Griffindor male. "I was wondering if you would assist me with catching Draco up with the work we've done this year. I'd ask one of the others but I'm afraid their Wrackspurts might not have left them by the next meeting." Draco noticed how Neville didn't miss a beat when the Ravenclaw mentioned her creatures and the two shared a glance and grin when Luna's idea was agreed upon. As Neville went to work with Ron on the proper way to mutilate a practice dummy Luna tugged on Draco's hand impatiently and had him place the ladder as she climbed up to place her colorful decorations on the hooks the room magically provided.

"Just be careful, Lune. We wouldn't want you to fall and snap your neck," warned the Slytherin.

"I'm perfectly fine, Draco. Anyways I have my wand and I can count on you to break my fall whether or not you catch me." The boy below her had to bite back a chuckle at her comment and moved the ladder around the room so that she could continue to hang the strings. She climbed down once they had made their circuit of the room. She took his hand and led him to the area where the other D.A. members were practicing Disarming charms and Shielding Charms. Draco turned to the spritely girl who still held on to his hand.

"What are they doing?" he asked tipping his head towards the students performing a spell that caused smoke to leave their wants and make attempts to form a shape.

"Their casting the Patronus charm, it allows us to keep Dementors at bay." His mind drifts to when the hooded creatures boarded the Hogwarts Express in search of the recently escaped Sirius Black. Images of himself being forced to take the Dark Mark and commit the sins that his father had done willingly caused his stomach to twist and bile to rise in his throat.

As if she knew where his thoughts had taken him she tightened her grip on his hand and took her wand out from behind her ear. She turned and spoke in her clear and serene tone, "Expecto Patronum." To his amazement a silver hare sprung from her wand and jumped away from them.

Seconds later, more silvery animals joined it. Some brighter, some more solidly made, a stag, horse, otter, terrier, bear, fox, boar, and swan circled the room with Luna's hare. After a lap the creatures returned to stand by their casters. They stood by Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Cho Chang respectively.

Draco watched wide-eyed as Luna's silver hare stood in front of him then faded from existence. Luna then pulled him forward and let go of his hand.

"Now you, Draco."

"I don't know how to do it, Lune." She smiled and held his hand once more.

"Just think of a moment when you were at your happiest. Hold it in your mind and say the spell." Luna's eyes then took the rare appearance of mischief as she slipped her small hands over his silver eyes and kissed his cheek lightly. "Now concentrate, dear."He shut his eyes and sank deep into a memory.

_He was at Malfoy Manor in the Slytherin and Christmas themed living room. His mother and father were seated on the loveseat in front of the fire place and he was curled on the seat near the brightly lit tree. The large doors opened to reveal a house elf floating a medium sized box behind him. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy lifted their heads from their hushed conversation to see the elf place the parcel in front of their ten year old son._

"_What is this Dobby? I thought all of your kind were informed not to disturb us?" spat Lucius as the small creature cowered near the door._

"_Dobby knows not, Master. Dobby was told by Mistress to bring in the parcel when it arrived." Dobby continued to slowly edge towards the door so as not to anger his master anymore than necessary. Lucius' glare increased until a hand was placed on his arm. He turned to his wife for an explanation, she gave one._

"_Its fine Lucius, Draco's gift was to arrive today and I asked Dobby to bring it to him at once." Her tone did not allow for contradictions, as Lucius knew his wife enjoyed to dote on their only child. The boy started to uncurl himself and stood to walk over to the brightly wrapped gift._

_Draco looked closer at the wrapping on the box, small dragons breathed fire and flew in circles. The dark blue ribbon had crescent moons adorning it as well. He picked up the small card that was tucked neatly under the ribbon, he read it quickly:_

_**Draco,**_

_**I do hope you enjoy the gift I've gotten you; Daddy says that it's used to keep the Wrackspurts at bay. I've gotten one as well and her name is Persephone. I'd open the box quickly.**_

_**Happy Christmas,**_

_** Luna**_

_**P.S.: He's a boy. And your mother has all that you need.**_

_Draco opened Luna's advice and quickly opened his gift. What was inside surprised him; a snow white baby ferret looked up at him from the box. Both staring at the other until the small creature decided it had enough of its confinement and climbed up the blonde boy's arm. He reached for it and brought it into his arms once again staring at the little one. His mother's voice brought him out of his revere._

"_Well, what will you name him Draco? A proper name will be needed for your new companion." He thought for a moment, recalling Luna named hers a name from mythology, something similar would be appropriate. He turned to the small animal once more._

"_Pluto, his name is Pluto."_

**DMxLL~DMxLL~**

Draco opened his eyes, whispering the charm. "Expecto Patronum." Mist began to leave his wand; gasps were heard as it started to take shape. The small slivery animal stood on its hind legs before fading away.

"It's a bit ironic isn't it?" a smack was heard and the two blondes turned and saw Ginny and Hermione with their hands over Ron's mouth to prevent any other stupidity from leaving it. Next to them Harry gave a cough to turn everyone's attention toward him.

"Well done Draco. At any rate we'll have to call it a night, but I'd like Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Draco to stay I need to speak with you about something important." Luna pulled Draco to a table to wait with the others as the rest of the D.A. filed out of the room. Everyone slowly left until one was left, Cho Chang lingered and tried to make eye contact with Harry who was preoccupied and speaking to Ginny, his back to the door. She closed the door and Harry turned to address those who he instructed to stay.

"I've decided to trust all of you for one reason or another, and I thought of a way we could have some form of defense from Voldemort." He paused then, as if gauging what their reactions would be, "I've decided we should learn how to become Animagi."

**DMxLL~DMxLL~**

**Yes, I've left you with a slight cliff hanger, but also with a longer chapter. So enjoy the more Druna. :D**


	3. Author Note

**Hello those of you who have decided to follow, favorite, and/or anything else. I've looked back on all the stories that I've failed to update throughout the years. I'm quite frankly disappointed in myself; I never wanted to be an author like that. I also like to think that I've grown as a writer since, what 7****th**** or 8****th**** grade. So some decisions have been made.**

**My Shugo Chara stories: Both Blue Kitten and No Way will either be put up for adoption or just deleted depending on responses made by you guys. And my fickle whims.**

**Changed Lives, my Harry Potter story, will be slowly re-written, I'm a high school senior now so it might be a bit slow, but I'll do my best. Also with possibly a new title.**

**So yeah, not any updates just yet. Sorry.**

**Morningstar**


End file.
